Balade en famille
by laitue
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et OS sur la famille Elric : le couple Hohenheim/Trisha, l'enfance d'Ed, Al et Winry, leur adolescence et leur vie future...
1. Introduction

**Balade en famille**

Et voici un nouveau recueil de drabbles et OS qui, comme son titre l'indique ou pas, sera consacré aux histoires de la famille Elric.

_Ed : Bref encore des récits sur Alphonse et moi.  
__Auteur : Pas seulement, ce recueil sera consacré à toute la famille Elric.  
__Ed : Ouais, et considérant que cette famille se limite à nous deux il est logique que ce recueil en fasse de même.  
__Auteur : Euh non... Y aura vos parents aussi. En fait c'est en particulier à cause d'Hohenheim que j'ai décidé de commencer ce recueil.  
__Ed : QUOI ?  
__Al : Grand frère, calme toi.  
__Ed : Il est hors de question que ce sale bâtard figure dans le même recueil que nous !  
Hohenheim : Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à son père Edward.  
__Ed : T'es pas notre père ! Tu nous as abandonnés !  
__Al : Ça risque d'être tendu dans ce recueil.  
__Auteur : Bof... Comme avec Mustang en fait._

Mais il n'y aura pas uniquement des textes consacrés aux Elric, puisque les amis proches de la famille sont invités aussi.

_Ling : Je suis invité aussi !  
__Ed : Ah non ! Dégage pique-assiette !  
__Ling : Mais Ed, je suis ton ami.  
__Auteur : En fait je parlais des amis proches, les amis d'enfance qui peuvent même être plus que des amis...  
__Ling : Et c'est pas moi ?  
__Auteur : C'est surtout Winry. Elle est très importante pour eux, surtout pour Edward.  
__Ed : Oui, c'est ma mécanicienne.  
__Auteur : On va dire ça comme ça...  
__Ling : Donc il n'y a pas xinois dans ce recueil ?  
__Auteur : Peut-être Mei. Après tout on peut trouver un moyen de la faire entrer dans la famille.  
__Al : Ah bon ?  
__Auteur : C'est pas gagné en même temps...  
__Ling : Et moi ? Je peux rentrer dans famille aussi ?  
__Auteur : Je ne suis pas sûre que Winry et Mei apprécient. Je vais plutôt faire un autre recueil sur Xing plus tard.  
__Ling : Génial !  
__Ed : Ouais fantastique. Maintenant dégage ! On ne veut voir que Winry, Al et moi ici.  
__Al : Et papa.  
__Ed : NON !  
__Auteur : Mais si. D'ailleurs il fait son apparition dès le premier chapitre.  
__Ed : Il va y avoir un meurtre !  
__Auteur : Pour le savoir il va falloir lire la suite._

Bonne lecture.


	2. Papa c'est quoi cette bouteille de lait?

**Titre :** Dis papa, c'est quoi cette bouteille de lait ?  
**Auteur :** laitue  
**Personnages :** Edward, Hohenheim, Trisha  
**Disclaimer :** La famille Elric est la propriété exclusive de Hiromu Arakawa  
**Rating : **K  
**Note : **Écrit pour la communauté 31_Jours pour les thèmes « refus » et « argumentation ».

* * *

« Edward, je suis ton père et tu vas faire ce que je te dis pour une fois. Crois moi si je te demande ça c'est pour ton bien. »

Hohenheim observa son fils qui le fixait les bras croisés avec une moue agacée. Retenant un soupir de frustration, il adressa un sourire encourageant au petit blond mais n'obtint qu'un regard noir en échange. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui faire entendre raison. Ce gamin refusait désespérément de lui obéir, ça en devenait vraiment exaspérant. Décidément l'alchimie lui semblait infiniment plus simple en comparaison de son rôle de père. Néanmoins il décida de faire un nouvel essai pour le convaincre.

« S'il te plait Ed, soit raisonnable.  
-Non !  
-Voyons Edward...  
-Je veux pas !  
-Bon sang ! Ce n'est qu'un verre de lait.  
-C'est pas bon !  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Allez bois, tout de suite.  
-Naaaaan ! »

Hohenheim eut un mouvement de recul face au cri de rage du bambin. Il n'y avait pas à dire son fils avait du caractère, un sale caractère d'ailleurs. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander de qui il tenait ça. Surement pas de sa mère. De lui alors ? Il ne pensait pourtant pas être aussi colérique. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il aperçu Edward faire une tentative pour s'éclipser discrètement. Attrapant l'enfant par le bras pour le faire rasseoir, il poussa le verre dans sa direction.

« Où tu crois aller comme ça ? Tu ne quitteras pas cette pièce tant que tu n'auras pas bu ton verre de lait. Donc si tu veux aller jouer tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.  
-Je boirai pas ça. Et si tu m'obliges à rester ici tu pourras pas aller travailler.  
-On verra bien qui craquera le premier.  
-Pffff !  
-Tu ne veux vraiment pas avaler ce lait ? Pour me faire plaisir.  
-Non. Puis je préfère quand c'est maman qui nous donne le goûter.  
-Moi aussi, mais aujourd'hui ta mère a décidé que je devais m'occuper de vous.  
-J'suis sûr que c'est pas vrai, c'est juste pour m'embêter. »

Hohenheim soupira en songeant que son fils était lui aussi très doué pour ennuyer son entourage avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil au verre posé sur la table. Prenant un air désintéressé, il choisit d'opter pour une autre stratégie.

« Tu sais le lait c'est plein de calcium et c'est très important pour les os. Si tu continues de refuser d'en boire tu ne grandiras jamais. Je suis sûr que bientôt Al pourra te dépasser.  
-N'importe quoi ! Al pourra jamais être plus grand que moi. Puis d'abord je suis pas petit !  
-Bien sûr que tu n'es pas petit, mais tu n'es pas très grand non plus. Tu devrais boire ton lait, sinon tu le regretteras plus tard.  
-Mais heu ! C'est même pas vrai ! Je suis pas petit ! Et je boirai pas ce truc ! C'est pas bon ! »  
-D'accord, tu peux ne pas me croire. En tout cas nous ne bougerons pas d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas vidé ce verre. J'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. »

Hohenheim se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise en adressant un regard sévère à Edward qui émit un grognement mécontent avant de croiser à nouveau les bras en esquissant une moue boudeuse. C'est alors que Trisha apparut sur le seuil. Elle resta un moment à contempler son époux et son fils qui s'observaient en chien de faïence. Avec un sourire résigné, elle finit par secouer la tête avant de retourner dans le salon. Décidément les relations entre Ed et son père s'annonçaient conflictuelles.


	3. Juste une part de tarte

**Titre :** Juste une part de tarte  
**Auteur :** laitue  
**Personnages :** Ed/(la tarte aux pommes de)Winry  
**Disclaimer :** Ed et Winry appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, par contre je ne dirais pas non à la tarte aux pommes  
**Rating : **K  
**Note : **Ce drabble fait partie de la série de drabbles répondant au défi « Appétit » de mf_100

* * *

« Vous comptez rester un peu cette fois-ci ?  
-Winry nous ne pouvons pas rester ! Je ne viens que pour faire réparer mon automail...et manger ta tarte aux pommes. »

Edward baissa les yeux vers son assiette pour échapper au regard de son amie. Pourquoi posait-elle toujours cette question ? Avec leurs problèmes il n'avait pas le temps de batifoler. De toute façon il ne pouvait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, c'était trop gênant.

Winry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en contemplant Ed manger : il ne voulait peut-être rien avouer mais son appétit était la plus sincère des déclarations.


	4. Les bons petits plats qu'il mangera

**Titre :** Les bons petits plats qu'il mangera plus tard...  
**Auteur :** laitue  
**Personnages :** Al  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Rating : **K  
**Note : **Et pour Al un double drabble tiré de la série de drabbles répondant au défi « Appétit » de mf_100

* * *

Lorsqu'il était petit Alphonse n'était pas spécialement gourmand. Bien sûr, comme tous les enfants, il appréciait les sucreries, la tarte aux pommes qu'il mangeait chez Winry en particulier, mais pas au point de passer pour un petit glouton.

Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait prisonnier de ce corps de métal ne connaissant ni la faim, ni la soif, il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir davantage profité de son enfance pour savourer toutes les bonnes choses qu'il était possible de manger. Son entourage avait conscience de cette souffrance et ils faisaient tout pour lui remonter le moral.

**… …**

Winry lui avait promis qu'elle lui ferait sa fameuse tarte aux pommes, Mme Hughes avait affirmé qu'elle l'inviterait pour lui cuisiner tous les bons petits plats qu'elle connaissait, l'équipe Mustang projetait de l'emmener dans le meilleur restaurant que Breda fréquentait pour lui payer tout ce qu'il souhaiterait, Ling avait décidé de lui faire goûter la cuisine de son pays...

Alphonse était touché par cette sollicitude, mais il lui arrivait de penser qu'une fois que Ed et lui auraient retrouvé leurs corps respectifs il risquait très probablement de souffrir d'une sévère indigestion.


	5. Une torture nécessaire

**Titre :** Une torture nécessaire  
**Auteur :** laitue  
**Personnages :** Ed/Winry et des OC  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Rating : **K+  
**Spoiler : **Postmanga plus ou moins spéculatif  
**Note : **Écrit pour répondre au thème « piqûre » de la communauté 31_Jours

* * *

Ed jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la porte. Elle était probablement fermée à double tour. Et de toute façon bien trop loin pour qu'il ait une chance de l'atteindre avant d'être rattrapé. Mais pourquoi s'était-il laissé embarquer dans cette histoire ? Discrètement, il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« Hum...Winry, tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?  
-Évidemment. Nous n'avons pas le choix.  
-Mais...  
-Tu sais bien que c'est nécessaire.  
-Oui... Mais je suis obligé de rester là ?  
-Ed ! Tu as promis.  
-Oui, je sais. »

Bon sang ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire cette promesse ? Il s'était fait avoir en beauté. Mal à l'aise face au regard désapprobateur de la jeune mécanicienne, il détourna les yeux et aperçu alors les instruments disposés sur un plateau. Des engins de torture.

« Ah non ! Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! C'est trop horrible !  
-Je t'en prie !  
-Mais t'as vu la taille de cette seringue ?  
-Ne dramatise pas, ce n'est rien du tout. Et puis tu ne sentiras rien.  
-Ouais je sais mais je ne peux rester là à regarder. Laisser faire ça c'est inhumain !  
-C'est nécessaire et tu ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher.  
-Alors je sors.  
-Edward ! »

Le ton menaçant de Winry le dissuada néanmoins de faire le moindre mouvement. Ed ferma les yeux afin de ne pas assister à la scène insoutenable qui se déroulait face à lui. Un cri retentit. Puis plus rien. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir un homme en blouse blanche poser dans les bras de Winry un adorable bambin blond.

« Et voilà, c'est terminé.  
-Merci docteur.  
-On peut partir maintenant ?  
-Ed, sois poli.  
-Je suis poli. Mais je veux sortir de cette foutue pièce, on dirait une salle de torture.  
-N'exagère pas.  
-Winry, tu sais que j'ai horreur des piqures.  
-Ed, c'était ton fils qu'on vaccinait. Et contrairement à son père, lui ne fait pas de caprice. »


	6. Pacification Féline

**Titre :** Pacification Féline  
**Auteur :** laitue  
**Personnages :** Alphonse et Scar  
**Disclaimer :** Alphonse et Scar ne sont pas à moi mais à Hiromu Arakawa, je veux bien les chats par contre ^_^  
**Rating : **K+  
**Note : **Écrit pour répondre au thème « chat » de la communauté 31_Jours

* * *

Alphonse lança un dernier regard à son frère pour s'assurer qu'il était bien endormi. Rassuré par le ronflement régulier provenant de l'unique lit de leur chambre d'hôtel, il se leva et s'avança prudemment vers la porte en s'efforçant d'être le moins bruyant possible. Une fois à l'extérieur, il s'empara du paquet qu'il avait précédemment camouflé derrière l'immeuble et il partit en courant en direction de l'autre bout du quartier.

Ed n'aimait pas qu'il se promène seul dans ces ruelles pendant la nuit mais il ne supportait plus de rester sans rien faire pendant qu'il dormait, c'était trop déprimant. Et puis il avait une mission à accomplir.

Alphonse ralentit en arrivant à proximité d'un cul-de-sac rempli d'ordures. Il jeta un regard circulaire aux alentours avant de se baisser en posant délicatement son paquet sur le sol. Il commença alors à siffler discrètement en scrutant les poubelles.

Rapidement des yeux luisants apparurent dans l'ombre du cul-de-sac tandis qu'un feulement menaçant se fit entendre. Alphonse ne fut pas vraiment étonné de cette réaction, il était logique qu'ils réagissent de cette façon vu l'endroit où ils vivaient. Il s'efforça donc de se montrer le plus rassurant possible.

« Chuuuut. Ce n'est que moi, n'ayez pas peur. Allez venez, j'ai quelque chose pour vous. Petits, petits... »

En entendant la voix du garçon, les chats sortirent de leur cachette et s'avancèrent prudemment vers l'armure. La plupart d'entre-eux restèrent hors de portée, cependant deux félins plus hardis s'aventurèrent à venir renifler le paquet.

« Je savais que ça vous intéresserait. Laissez moi juste déballer tout ça et ensuite vous pourrez manger. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Alphonse sortit deux petites coupelles du sac en papier puis il attrapa une bouteille de lait et en versa généreusement dans les récipients, juste à côté il posa les bouts de gras qu'il avait réussi à mettre de côté après le repas de son frère. Les chats s'approchèrent au fur et à mesure et, finalement apaisés, ils commencèrent à manger avec appétit, certains d'entre-eux allant même jusqu'à tolérer qu'Alphonse les caresse. Satisfait, il s'assit à côté d'eux pour les observer.

Ils étaient tellement mignons et avaient l'air si affamés. Si seulement ils pouvaient les ramener à l'hôtel, là où il pourrait vraiment prendre soin d'eux. Mais Ed n'accepterait jamais. Alphonse était même persuadé qu'il lui reprocherait de venir les nourrir ici s'il l'apprenait. D'ailleurs c'était stupide, comme si lui allait boire ce lait. Autant le donner à ceux qui en avaient vraiment besoin. Il ne comprenait pas que son frère puisse se montrer si cruel avec ces pauvres chats innocents. Ils étaient tellement adorables, on était forcé de les aimer. Surtout ce chaton noir et blanc qui tentait de laper un peu de lait renversé sur le sol par les autres. Alphonse écarta les autres chats et posa la minuscule boule de poils ronronnante devant l'une des coupelles. Il était absolument craquant, peut-être qu'Ed ne verrait pas de problème à ce qu'il adopte juste celui-là.

Soudain un bruit lui fit lever la tête et il constata qu'il n'était plus seul dans la ruelle. A quelques mètres de là se tenait un homme vêtu d'un manteau miteux, à la peau hâlée et aux cheveux blancs. Malgré la pénombre et la faible distance les séparant, Alphonse pouvait aussi deviner ses yeux rouges et la cicatrice qui ornait son visage. Scar. Le garçon, maintenant inquiet, se releva et esquissa quelques pas en arrière. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? L'avait-il suivi ? Pour le tuer ?

Ils restèrent immobiles à se dévisager, guettant le moindre geste de la part de l'autre, aucun d'entre-eux n'osant néanmoins déclencher les hostilités. C'est alors qu'Alphonse remarqua les chats miaulant aux pieds de l'Ishbal. Il fût surpris de constater que celui-ci tenait dans ses mains ce qui semblait être des restes de nourriture. Se pouvait-il que Scar soit lui aussi venu dans cette ruelle pour nourrir les chats errants ?

Le regard des deux ennemis passa successivement des chats aux provisions qu'ils avaient respectivement apportées et leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau. Alors, sans un mot, le plus lentement possible, ils se baissèrent tout les deux et, tout en continuant à s'observer mutuellement, ils distribuèrent la nourriture aux animaux abandonnés.

Après s'être assuré que tous les chats avaient été équitablement nourris, Scar se redressa et Alphonse l'imita aussitôt. A nouveau ils échangèrent un regard de défi, se fixant sans bouger. C'est alors qu'Alphonse cru apercevoir un léger sourire poindre sur les lèvres de l'Ishbal. Craignant le pire, il se prépara au combat mais contre toute attente Scar se contenta de lui tourner le dos et de disparaître dans la nuit.

Incrédule, Alphonse resta un moment à contempler l'endroit où se tenait son ennemi quelques secondes auparavant. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce genre de comportement de sa part, c'était plutôt déstabilisant. Finalement il haussa les épaules et rassembla ses affaires. Après une dernière caresse aux quelques félins qui étaient encore présents dans la rue, il reprit le chemin de l'hôtel en réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer.

Peut-être qu'en fin de compte Scar n'était pas l'assassin sans cœur dont tout le monde parlait. Après tout quelqu'un qui se montrait aussi gentil avec des chats errants ne pouvait pas être totalement mauvais.


	7. De petites boules de poils

**Titre :** De petites boules de poils  
**Auteur :** laitue  
**Personnages :** Ed, Al et des chatons (qui finiront par faire partie intégrante de la famille Elric si Al s'entête)  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Hiromu Arakawa  
**Rating : **K  
**Note : **Écrit pour un arbre à drabbles sur LJ

* * *

« Ils sont trop mignons ! s'exclama Alphonse en découvrant le panier où s'ébattaient les quatre petites boules de poils.  
- Al, non.  
- Mais...  
- J'ai dit non, laisse les dehors.  
- Mais il fait nuit dehors. Et puis il fait froid, et il va sans doute pleuvoir.  
- Rien à foutre.  
- Comment peux-tu être aussi cruel ?! Laisser de pauvres chatons sans défense dehors dans ce froid glacial : tu me dégoutes frangin !  
- T'exagères, on n'est pas à Briggs.  
- S'il te plait ! »

Edward soupira. C'était tout de même dingue qu'une armure soit capable d'exprimer des émotions aussi attendrissantes.

« Juste pour cette nuit. »

La porte à peine refermée, il regrettait déjà sa décision.


End file.
